the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiatus Week 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hiatus Week 2 127 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Holy crap am I late on posting this! I'm also really surprised that the one from last week hasn't timed out yet! That's new! Anyways, welcome to week two of the hiatus! So far everything has been running smoothly, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves! Great! I'll start posting things on here this week, so get ready to get crazy. Especially if you're up past 8:30....that's when things get CRAZY! Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago • edited Oh, and happy Memorial day to my fellow Americans! We have a lot to be thankful for in our great nation! 5 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Yaaay America Not really America, but the people who died for it are cool 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Can I be thankful for it too? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Yes! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Yay! ^u^ 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago I think that Disqus has extended the timing out mechanism to... I think... ten days! 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago *gasps* Really? That's amazing! :DD 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Well, maybe... From what I've seen from this forum anyway. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Oh cool. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago That's great! But that now causes a dilemma. How are we supposed have a discussion for each page if they don't end in seven days? You'd either end up having discussions for two pages at a time or having one discussion go on into the next week. I suppose we'll figure something out in time. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod The Fox • 2 years ago Well, I can close the old threads. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Ah, ok! That would certainly solve that problem. I didn't know you could do that! :o 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod The Fox • 2 years ago Yes I can! Muahaha! �� 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Great! Just please don't close any threads that aren't tied to an update. ;~; 3 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago ( oh man! speaking of the RP prompts, any of you see the last Bomb? talk about CRAZY! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago Oh yeah, "Wanted" aired today. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago *incoherent fan-spazzing* @v@ •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago (Haven't seen it yet. I've seen clips though) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (ohoooooo you're in for a ride ) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago (I know I saw it.) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ( I was replying to your earlier comment, but I'm glad you did. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago (I was just telling you I saw it. I watched it right after I commented that.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Yeah, I could go for some crazy. :) Just say when! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (I'm down for crazy!) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago • edited I drew some pictures of Errack! What an awful, AWFUL BIRD. ( One picture is sideways and I couldn't find a way to flip it, sorry! ) Fun Fact: My hand is cramping from drawing this guy all night >m<;; Thumbnail Thumbnail Thumbnail see more 5 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Fox • 2 years ago ((Bird! Who is Errack? I don't think I know them.)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Errack is a side character in Malemi's storyline! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago He looks cute in that last picture! :DD I hope we get to see more of this feathered fiend!! I'm very excited about what he's doing to my jerk ghost...also a bit worried but mostly pleased! :DDDDDD 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago You'll certainly see more of him, no doubt about it! As for what he' gonna do to Emerson, I will simply say he his plans for him... 2 •Share › Avatar Setae The Fox • 2 years ago I know I haven't met Errack but still, I really like the art. He looks michievious and kinda cute at the same time. 4 •Share › Avatar The Fox Setae • 2 years ago Thank you! I'm certain he would be very pleased to hear that. owo 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago • edited *Hela claims the evil bird as her own and begins to stroke its head* (I really like him! I think it looks great! :D) 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Oh my, I didn't know I had an admirer~ ( Thank you! I try my best but my drawing are always really sketchy. :w: ) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago *Hela names the bird Ebony and gives him a tiny black top hat with a red ribbon* (I like how they all turn out!) 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Ebony huh? How cute~ I suppose I can be "Ebony" for a little while ( Ah thank you! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago So, now that you're my new roommate, you're going to have to keep looking all evil and intimidate anyone who tries to bother us! *gives him a pat on the head* (You're very welcome! ^-^) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oh I can do that, but how will I be repaid? I don't believe in charity if you catch my drift. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago • edited I... would be willing to work for you? To do most anything, really... So long as it gets me out of this room or kills my d*mned other half... 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited What's this I hear about another half? *hops closer with a smile* Anything I can perhaps help with 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Well, I'm a Hyde... that means my other half, Helen, took a potion to release her inner demons, which is me... I want her killed without ending my own life. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Is that so? *Bows and winks* I may just be able to separate you two... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago What would you require as payment for it? *grins* (Oh Hela, always making deals with devils and demons to try and kill Helen... XDX) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago All I need is your word, a promise that once we agree to it that there's no turning back 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Consider it a deal, then. *Pats his head gently* 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago *chuckles* Good thinking~Now tell me, how do you and helen get along? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Hm, terribly. Helen hates me, I hate her, and we're both trying to kill each other. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago And where is she now? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago In here. *hela tapped the side of her head* She's unconscious. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Is she now? Hmmmmm... I will have to observe her to decide how I will separate you two... 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago You want to meet the doctor? *She frowned.* Alright... if that's what it'll take to kill her. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Not now. Only when it is natural. It is the change I must see, the manner in which she appears. Once I see this, my help will be infinitely more useful. You understand this, yes? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago *She nodded.* I'm not sure when it's natural anymore, since the doctor and I can change without the use of the serum. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A serum? She is an alchemist? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago *another nod* Yes, I was created by her work. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago How interesting...And you see yourself as more than some creation? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Of course. She can't just treat me like some lab rat, I'm a human being too! 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago HMmmm... *tilts head and thinks* *smiles* I can most definitely help you dear, don't fret~ But let's forget about that now. I suppose I should start my job of scaring people off huh? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago If... you're still willing to do it, Ebony. *Hela stroked his back, fidgeting.* 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Of coarse. I would never neglect my side of a deal. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Alright, well... *blinks* Oh, I don't be think you told me what my side of the deal was. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Your end is to stay committed to our deal. No take backs, remember? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Right... don't worry, I won't be taking anything back. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Good. People who beat around the bush get nowhere. You've got a good head on you...What's your name? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Hela. And... I guess your name isn't really Ebony? 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago I'm Ebony for the time being. *bows* Don't worry about it too much 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago As you wish. *bows her head in return then sets the bird on her shoulder* 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago *Preens* So if I am allowed to ask, why were you made? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( chatterghosts, I'm gonna continue the thread here. Artemis: "I've been in the same goddamned room for weeks," he said, his voice tremulous. "I don't know-" He paused, his gaze melting into something that radiated pity - whether it was for himself or truly for Richard was indiscernible. "You're terribly ill, and almost certainly in no place to be making escape plans..." Was that a resignation? Of sorts, probably. He was really too weary to care, to fully identify that he was reconciling himself to the idea of not returning to his family. Couldn't find it in himself to care, didn't think to apply the same to the brother that was surely - that was, you dimwit, Hannibal had said - searching for him. Artemis was struck with a peculiar sadness at the thought. Not that he probably wouldn't see Elias again, no -- he would move on. He always had before. It was the fact that no one would know that bothered him. The concept was vaguely self-righteous, and it left him feeling shallow and indignant: what kind of person only wanted to escape capture for the express purpose of being able to say that they were strong enough to survive in the first place? A beat passed, and then he realized. Probably the kind that deserved to never be found. ...his thoughts spiralled after that. )) Richard chuckled again; softly, rasping. Unwell. His gaze skittered towards the hallway behind Artemis, and he saw their luck improve greatly: Moonlight, casting shadows on the floor in the shape of a window. A very large, presumably glass window. Breakable. Escapable, provided the right distraction. Had to get both of them occupied- perhaps if he got enough strength it'd be hard enough to take him down. If not... If not, Artemis would die in his place. Unacceptable. Revise, rewrite. Pick Artemis up like he picked up Benediktas in his own home once upon a tim- how would he get across the room? Hannibal and Will were seated directly to either side of him- obstacles of flesh and blood and otherness. Revise, rewrite. Plan, escape, survive long enough to see Artemis off to Elias. Facts, find the facts. Cut down, refine, utilize. (His eyes darted around the room almost manically, biological eye opened almost as wide as the metal-and-stone one with no eyelid- wasn't that funny? His heartbeat thudded slowly in time to the pulsing of slow, agonizing fire burning his mind from the inside out. The working of a bellows, pumping hot air in and out of the furnace that was his body. His lips twitched in a smile: steam-powered limbs, steam-powered heart.) Ignore that, Richard. Focus on the facts. Hannibal would serve- there were oysters to dole out, meat to carve and plate. He'd have to get close enough at some point. There was a fork (an ace up) in his sleeve. Will would be to the other side of him. Will would fight to defend Hannibal from someone he felt could not be trusted again, (Hannibal just wanted to wind him up and watch him go) and rightfully so. There was a plan. A foolish, stupid plan, but it had the best chance of getting Artemis out alive. It came in flashes of images: The flash of silver flying through the air in slow motion, towards Hannibal's exposed jugular vein where he was leaning into Richard's space to serve his plate. Twisting his wrist so the silver flash met blue eyes. Three seconds, maybe four, and Will would catch his hand. Artemis needed to move- locking eyes beforehand, subtly pushing chairs, shifting balances. Artemis crashing through the window as he fought with every inch he had. A reckoning for him, safety for the two he loved most. Blood staining the floors. Bliss, an empty, quieted mind. Fires quenched. Peace. Or, perhaps, awakening into some sort of hell, burning eternally. It didn't matter. He didn't matter. Artemis, Elias. Mattered. He heard the distant sound of footsteps and spoke rapidly, softly, praying he wouldn't lose a word. "Artemis, in the hallway behind you is a large glass window that is, at this point, your best chance of escape. When I make eye contact with you, you need to spring up and sprint out that window as fast as you possibly can right now. Do not even dream of stopping until you clear the line of trees at the edge of the property. Do not look back, do not hesitate. I do not know how long I can hold them off, and you will need every second. Hide, disguise your trail. Run through water and be clever and quicksilver. Use every bit of knowledge you have at your fingertips and find Elias- he cannot be too far behind. Safety in numbers, in pairs. Walk where the aspens and elm trees are, or the yew trees. I have faith you can do this, have faith in me that I can and will do my part." He quickly schooled his expression to one of distant awareness, keeping his eyes open halfway, slouching slightly in his chair though sitting as if he were making an effort to be polite. He was. Gods, how he was. Lives depended on it. His head thudded like the mourning peals of a church-bell on the evening of a funeral, ringing and echoing in the holes in his mind. Not for much longer. Just a few more minutes and the bells would stop- he would stop. Hopefully. see more 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Artemis stared at him for a long time, eyes blown wide. His mind continued to reel, to scramble to retain the information it had been given ('Eye contact, hallway window, clear the trees, get Elias,' looping and repeating on itself over and over-). "...thank you," he said reluctantly. He didn't allow himself to think about what would happen to Richard, what many, many things could go wrong. Would go wrong, were he not careful. His eyes drifted toward the approaching footsteps. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Any time, Ben- Artemis." He closed his eyes and listened to the click of shoes against marble and tried to avoid thinking of hooves and antlers. Tchlk, tchlk, tchlk. Curls and eyes and personalities notwithstanding, Artemis was not his little brother, and Richard knew that. For one thing, he was still alive, and... relatively unscathed from his poor choices. His heart didn't particularly care about the differences, and continued on it's merry way despite his grumbling mind. Artemis and Benediktas filled the same role, the same place in his heart- they were almost interchangeable, so similar yet so very, very different. His heart was a bloody idiot, and his heart ached. So did his head. Everything did- a deep, feverish sort of ache that ate at his bones and feasted on the marrow within. His stomach growled rather loudly at the thought, just in time to herald the return of Hannibal and Will. He cracked his eyes open to greet his hosts and felt the meager breath in his lungs leave him. The aching sensation in his heart worsened- like someone was trying to scrape it out with a rusted spoon. They hadn't changed a bit. Hannibal Lecter, with all his sharp angles and glittering red eyes- like strokes of charcoal, smudged slightly in the shadows of the room, which clung to him like smoke. Will Graham, with piercing blue eyes full of uncanny perception and knowing, knowledge as a weapon that armed a fierce, primal wildness hidden underneath soft brown curls and delicate, pale skin. A pair of statues chiseled from marble, the both of them. Creations of Michelangelo himself. Living weapons, living art. Dear, beloved friends, former mentors, monsters, and hunters. Will was still (rightly) furious with him. He could read it in the man's jerky movements as he moved to stand by the tray of drinks, clearly needing one or several to steel his nerves. Upon seeing Richard crack his eyes open, Hannibal, ever the polite host, moved to his side to ensure he was well. Not too close, of course, because that would be foolish- at least until he determined Richard's likelihood of attacking him. "Ah, there are those lovely eyes of yours, my friend. Good to see you among the realm of the living." Richard almost smiled at the man's quiet accent, so similar in home to parts of his, though it had wandered less than his had. Much like Hannibal's thoughts were surely wandering less than his. "I am not so certain I would use the word 'good' to describe my emotions upon seeing the both of you, but I am likewise glad to be fully conscious. We no longer have to fear dinner will grow cold at the very least." Hannibal smiled and Richard's eyes traced the lines at the corners of his eyes in detached fascination, drinking in the man's amusement to fortify his own thoughts. They were decidedly the opposite of that at the moment. (bone and antler and blood- so much blood. biting into the meat would drown them all in iron, could they not see it? See? See? he saw, he understood, and he was punished for it with every laboring breath he took. water in, smoke out- everything scraped and pushed and tugged and cut, cut, cut-) No, it was very much safer to be elsewhere. He was certain Hannibal would take no offence were he to somehow figure out- Imitation was, after all, the most sincere form of flattery. He'd said as much himself, only it was to Will, not him. "I am very glad to hear it. Shall we begin then?" Right. Conversation. Dinner. plans, attempts, escapes if all went well. Ever the considerate host, Hannibal gave Will a brief, mildly irritated glance (presumably for his continued negligence of the conversation and/or presence at the table) before lifting the tray of oysters with an easy grace. "Would you care to make your own selection or shall I be mother?" "Please do- Forgive me, but I find I cannot quite trust my limbs yet, as you might imagine." Hannibal chuckled and balanced the tray with one hand, slipping a serving spoon beneath a glistening oyster with the other. He leaned across Richard to slide it onto his plate, very abruptly leaning into his space. An opening. An opportunity. Perhaps the only one either of them would get. his blood boiled and bubbled and sang in his veins at the prospect of a familiar fight. his body twitched once, softly but noticeably. hannibal would think he flinched. will, still loitering by the drinks tray, would know differently of the sudden change in his expression: dull resignation to feral desperation. and oh, he was desperate. for all of them. for both of them. for both pairs of both of them. he didn't want anyone to die. eye contact. his eyes skitted to artemis and pray, plead, beg. "Out. Outoutoutoutout." a flash through the air. silver tines. will and richard calculated roughly three seconds before they plunged into hannibal's exposed jugular. his hands are shaking so, so badly. a choice. will has a choice. follow artemis and risk hannibal, protect hannibal and risk artemis, risk their divine punishment. time slowed and he prayed, pleaded, begged to gods he barely believed in and gods that he still offered sacrifices of elm and ash to. like they had ever helped him before. see more 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Artemis sprang from his seat, ignoring the uneasy turn in his stomach and the way his knees lost all feeling. He twirled on a heel and made a blitz for the window, bracing himself for the impact that was sure to come. The world he was soon to crash into was suddenly all the more terrifying - but he didn't stop. Glittering shards of tinted glass dug into his skin, and then disappeared from his vision completely. Because he was falling. And then, felt himself collide with something that was decidedly not the ground. Tree branches lashed against his skin. There was a sort of lurch in his stomach when he realized his nose was bleeding. And then succeeded by, oh, his face was bleeding too. And his nose was very much fractured. 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 2 years ago • edited ((*narrator strguules to hold themselves back from sending in a rescue party right this minute.* Richard, this is not an acceptable plan!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (( Yes it is! :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago ((T^T)) •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago (Catt Hatter Would you be open for Hastie coming back to ask for the research papers after his quest with Mz. Hyde is finished?) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago (( We never did finish that scene, did we? Sorry. I'm having trouble figuring out how the scene would end. Catt doesn't want to give the notes to Hastie, as she doesn't know him all that well, and remembers that he had been on the side of executing Hela when she'd shot Catt. She could be persuaded to hand them off to Lewis Jekyll1886 ... I guess I don't know how to play the plot point. T^T Sorry! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Perhaps Hastie could suggest that if she won't let him see them, she could at least let Lewis have a look? He is trying to help, after all. And he wasn't there for the vote Catt holds against Hastie. And she does know Lewis decently well.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (( That sounds good, thank you! Sound amicable to you Hastie Lanyon ? )) 3 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (Yes indeed! I want to finish the RP with Mz. Hyde first though, so I'm not certain when I'll be ready.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago (Sounds good. Let me know when you're done! Also where can I read it? :3 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (The second half is currently onhoing on Hiatus Week 1. The first half was written ages ago, but you might be able to find that on the wiki.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago (Keen, thank you!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (( Tairais *after reading last entry* *whimper* Q^Q You matter Richard! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (( >:D )) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago (( D8 *hugs scar-muffin*)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (( He appreciates the hug subconsciously- his consciousness is a bit. A bit. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago (( 8< *hugs his subconscious as kindly as I can*)) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Couple things: 1) I can't tag people. 2) I'm going to be off for a couple days. 3) My computer didn't explode!! :D 4) My wifi/phone/internet provider did. D: 5) I'm so sorry about this to all the people I'm in RPs with and I hope to get back as soon as possible. In the meantime I'm going to try and piggy back on McDonald's internet for as long as I can (which means I have a minutes when ever I am on). See ya guys later and I'm sorry about the delays! 6 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Oh, my! Thanks for letting us know, and best of luck!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Your McDonald's times your access? Weird. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Nope! It's just whenever my ride leaves. :P 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Ah, that makes sense. :T Sorry your internet exploded. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat Just letting you all know, I'm going to be off tomorrow and maybe the day after! I'm going to Disneyland and I'm heading to a friend's party the day after. 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago ((Oh, wow! Enjoy/have fun!)) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Fox • 2 years ago ((Have a good time! See ya when you get back!)) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago (Have a great time! See you when you get back!) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago ((That sounds fantastic!! Have a great time!! :DDD )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago I have returned! :D My legs hurt from all that walking, but that only gives my time to catch up here, since I'm gonna be stuck in bed for most of the day. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago Welcome back! I hope you had fun. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago I did! I'm utterly exhausted though. Between disneyland AND a party, I'm just happy to be home finally. ;w; 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago I know that feeling! that was me last summer when me and my high school band went to Disney World 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago That's really cool! You performed there I assume? 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago Yep! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Oh, my! I'm sorry you're stuck in bed, though happy to have you back. Hope you had lots of fun! :-) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I did! I had a lot of fun. It's been so long since I've actually been so it was new all over again. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Oh dear! I hope all that walking lead to some fun things at Disney but I'm sorry to hear you're bed bound. In any case good to have you back and as it seems my wifi is back as well we can finally continue the RPs! :D 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Hurrah! :D Let's hope the wifi stays! I'm glad to be home, having spent two straight days out of the house. ;w; 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Oh wow! Sounds like you were crazy busy then! How was it? A good busy I hope! 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago It was fantastic! It was nice to go back and experience all the new things they had there. It was still expensive though... 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Oh cool! It must have been a bit sense you last went, no? And seconded on the expensive! I know finding food was always the worst when my family went, granted that was Disney world but I'm sure somethings are the same. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Yeah, some things have changed. This is the first time I've herd of fast passes! :o We got one for space mountain. Good thing we got one, cause the line was absolutely PACKED for that one. You went to Disneyworld? How was it? Was it kinda scary, considering how big it is? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago A fast pass for space mountain?! NICE!! When was the last time you went, if you don't mind me asking. I didn't think it was scary. They do a nice job breaking up the parks and making each park area feel independent I thought. The scariest part I think were the talking trashcans but that may just be me granted I was like 10 but still! XD 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago I last went when I was twelve soooooo that would be 2011! Also talking trashcans, YIKES. Who thought that was a good idea?! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago Oh wow! That's a long time! I bet there was quite a bit of new stuff to see too! XDDD I mean once the shock wore off it was pretty cool! And my parents did get a pretty good kick out of it when I jumped a mile high trying to throw away something. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago I bet its funny until the trashcans spook them! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago XD yeah... It's always funny till it happens to you! Were there any walking talking objects in Disneyland? 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago No! There weren't any talking objects. Honestly if there were, I'd have tried to hit it ( and break my hand in the process ). 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago XDDDD Probably the sane thing to do tbh! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((@Helen Jekyll A continuation of the "Some Serious Side Effects" RP, which timed out.)) Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 days ago He took his bowl to the sink, then looked at the extra rolls. He cracked one open, slathered some butter inside, and stood at the ready. "I'll just...take this with me." Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 4 hours ago She giggled, "I'm sure no one will mind. Rachel and Gemma seem to have prepared a lot of food." "So...what do we do next, Lewis?" She asked curiously. "I introduce could myself to everyone." Jekyll1886 "That's entirely up to you, love," he said with a gentle smile. "It's your time. Carpe diem." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to do with it. I know Helen and Hela better than the back of my hand, but so far, I've only got sliding down banisters and enjoying a meal with you on my list of likes." "And we probably shouldn't do those two things for an entire day." Helena added with a laugh, "It might not be the best thing for our health." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Heh. True enough," agreed Lewis. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "How about I... 'pluck the day' by doing what you want to do?" She suggested. "I'm sure there's things you've been wanting to do with Helen or Hela." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "There are, and that's quite considerate of you. Yet...this is your time. I don't know how long it will last; I want you to do what you want to do. Is there anything Helen or Hela has always dreamed of doing which you think you might enjoy, now that we've the chance?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Helena blushed, smiling timidly. "Well... other than killing off or saving humanity... I don't think they've ever built a proper pillow fort." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis burst into a grin. "Then a pillow fort it shall be," he declared. "Whose room shall we commandeer for the purpose?" •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Any empty room would do. Then we can pillage as many bedrooms as necessary for supplies!" Helena turned to the counter and climbed on top, opening one of higher cabinets. Within it was a variety of sweets and treats. At least Hela's memories are good for one thing. "Ah, good! They haven't moved it yet." She grinned and grabbed a bag of chocolates. "We can't forget the rations!" 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy